Traditional online games are increasingly becoming more social. For example, some traditional online games may provide mechanisms where one player of a game can send messages to other other players of the game. In some cases, such messaging may be part of a request feature that asks the other players to assist the one player in a game, such as providing game assets to accomplish or otherwise overcome in-game challenges. In other cases, such messaging may be part of a communication feature that facilitates communication between the players. Instant messages and messages exchanged through corresponding inboxes of the players are examples of communications. Typically, prior to sending a message to a player, the game system may present the sending player a user interface listing players capable of receiving the message. From the list, the sending player may then search and identify those players that are appropriate, often times manually filtering out players that should not receive the message.